csofandomcom-20200223-history
Venice
venice Venice (ze_venice) is the third Zombie Escape map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A warm sunlight and calm sounds of the sea wave from Northern Italy Port City of Venice has a beautiful atmosphere which can even make you forget about the Zombie Apocalypse. Survivors from the Zombie Apocalypse in all over the world could have a safe and peaceful time there. However, this peaceful days did not last long... This new peaceful home has been changed into an island of hell that will never return due to a poor management over the virus carriers... Just when everyone have given up hope, they manage to contact a Cargo Helicopter Pilot through a radio who was searching for other area's survivors. ; Human Move to the escape area and request help from the Cargo Helicopter Pilot to escape out of Venice! ; Zombie Either infect all human players or reach the landing base of the approaching Cargo Helicopter first to prevent the human players from escaping! ; Note There are three escape points in this map. Tactics (Human) *Try to find a suitable spot for camping. Players usually camp at the Bell Tower as it is almost equidistant from the Church and the Port, but moving to the Church or the Port can also be helpful if the Bell Tower's radio is overrun by zombies. *Camping at the bell tower is recommended as it is equidistant from the Port to the Church. *Try to hold the line for around 90 ~ 120 seconds, the radio call should be able to use after that time passed. *Use high knockback weapons as they are useful to knock zombies away from the radio if there are any. *Picking up vital detectors can be useful to track the zombies' whereabouts. Tactics (Zombie) *Most humans camp at the Bell Tower, but if the escaping points for the humans are either in the Port or the Church, they will leave the camp and rush towards the escape points. Use this as a good chance to infect unsuspecting running humans or reach the escape points first. *When most humans camp at Bell Tower, try to take out the ones that are in the Church or the Port. *You can guard the radio from humans using it, but you are prone to be knocked away with high knockback weapons. *You can hide behind the bell tower if all humans are camping there, ambush the humans when the radio is available for use, but beware of humans with vital detectors. File:Ze_venice_churcharrival_msg.png|Church File:Ze_venice_portarrival_msg.png|Port File:Ze_venice_towerarrival_msg.png|Tower Release date *Singapore/Malaysia: 13 August 2013 alongside Dual Wakizashi Upgrade Event. *Indonesia: 28 August 2013 alongside Triple-barreled shotgun Upgrade Event. *CSN:Z: 23 September 2014 alongside Open Beta Test. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015 alongside Open Beta Test. Gallery File:Loadingbg_ze_venice.png|Loading background File:Venice_overview.jpg|Map overview File:Venice_screenshot.jpg|The market part in Italy File:Venice_screenshot2.jpg|The player must activate a call for Osprey File:Venice_screenshot3.jpg|Escaping by Osprey File:Venice_screenshot4.jpg|Escape success! File:Venice_screenshot5.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Venice_screenshot6.jpg|Ditto File:Venice_screenshot7.jpg File:Venice_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 20121107ss_1.jpg|China poster File:Tbarrel_venice_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Ingame-1.jpg|Ditto Bell sound Osprey arrival background music Osprey leaving background music Calling Osprey Church sound Pilot radio Ditto Activating radio Did you like to play this map? Yes, I like to play this map! I like to play other Zombie Escape map more. No, I hate this map... Trivia *This map replicates the market and the CT Spawn part of the Italy map. *This map is the smallest Zombie Escape map. *This map is unique compared to other Zombie Escape maps as you have to defend helicopter's extraction points and survive the zombies until extraction, instead of traditional reach to the final destination style. *The background music and speeches are taken from Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes. *Origin zombies spawn randomly at 3 places in this map, below the extraction points. *Venice was on great flood in November 2012, the same month this map was released in Counter-Strike Online. External links *Venice at Wikipedia. Category:Zombie Escape maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps